


179

by our_flame_never_goes_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_flame_never_goes_out/pseuds/our_flame_never_goes_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她以第九名的成绩毕业，但她的枪法排第一。夏莎•布劳斯的射击成绩是180发179中。据说这是训练兵团史无前例的成绩，但这不是她本人最好的成绩。<br/>她漏了一枪。</p><p>She graduates ninth in her class, but she’s first in marksmanship; Sasha Braus has a shooting score of 179/180. Apparently, it’s the best that has ever been done, but it is not her best.<br/>She missed one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	179

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [179](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363585) by [ohthelinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthelinsanity/pseuds/ohthelinsanity). 



> This is a Chinese translation.  
> 已得到授权，[首发于此](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4201233993)（进击的巨人吧）。
> 
> 还请大家不要太纠结人物名字的翻译，我直到翻译后查了百科才知道多数人都叫她“萨沙”或“莎夏”……反正听起来都差不多是Sasha。如果影响阅读那还真是不好意思。

她很快就被确定为这窝幼崽里最弱小的那只。

轮体格，她没什么可争的。是啊，她个子挺高，但她比其他的女孩都瘦。她偷偷瞄别人，发现即使有食物短缺困扰着这些未被攻陷的地方，其他女生的肋骨都没有她的明显，膝盖都没有她的突出，肩膀也都没有她的尖瘦。站在她们旁边，她觉得自己就像一头笨拙的小鹿一样——衣服从肩膀上耷拉着，裤子也没有应有的那么紧——等着被淘汰，被剥皮屠宰。所以当她路过没有人的厨房，闻到了刚出炉的土豆时，她就抓走了一个，一点也没感到内疚，即使是在她傍晚跑圈跑到像是肺要在肋骨里炸开一样时也没有。整个过程中，太阳散落在地平线上，从她睫毛的缝隙里刺着她的双眼，鲜艳的橘色像是一个响亮的目标。

夏莎·布劳斯是最弱的那个，但她拒绝被淘汰。

 

* * *

 

 

没有人严肃地看待她，直到他们第一次拿到了枪来练习。

沙迪斯教官的声音响彻整个训练场，他们坐在一起，围成一个个方阵，枪的组件摊在他们前面，准备被组装。他喊着指令，但她也没怎么在听，因为她知道怎么组装一把枪，怎么准确稳定地握住它，怎么不浪费一颗子弹就击落一只猎物的鸟。

沙迪斯还没说完话她就已经把整把枪都装好了。

 

* * *

 

 

枪法训练是很多训练兵都不重视的东西。

很多人会花很多时间练习使用他们的双刀，因为现在巨人已经攻破城墙了，那些进不了宪兵团的，能不能活下去就得看他们会不会砍杀巨人。一个个子比较高的男孩——约翰，让？——很得意地宣称自己会加入宪兵团，所以他是那些认为自己枪法还算重要的少数人之一。夏莎觉得自己不能说他自大；她嫉妒他的自信。她看着大家开始自己的第一场射击测试。之后还会有不少次，都会计入最后计算排名的总成绩。他们的训练过程中一共会有六七场——她不太记得了——射击测试。军队浪费不起那么多枪支弹药来给他们做一个大型的、最终的测试，所以这六七次就只好算作他们的分数了。有些人觉得自己在学的过程中被测试是不公平的，但这只占他们排名的一小部分，而且规则就是这样。

夏莎和让被分到了一组，组里还有那个热血的艾伦·耶格尔和他的两个朋友。铃声响起时，他们开始射枪，夏莎切换到自己的条件反射，思绪早已飘回自己的家乡的村子那里。他们进行训练的森林没有她习惯的那个茂密，味道也远没有家乡的怡人——这里缺少金银花的芳香。她幻想着吸花蜜时，才发现测试已经结束了，所有人都在看她。

“布劳斯，”沙迪斯的声音疑惑中带敬佩，“你把第一轮的三十个目标全都打中了。”

她稍稍歪了一下头：“好吧，我为什么不会呢？”

她是第一个做到这件事的人。

 

* * *

 

 

她想着秋天时落叶在自己靴子下被踩时的咔嚓声。想着她平时没有枪，但会有把弓，完美的做工，侧面刻着她的姓名首字母。

30/30。

 

她想着他们之前来过多少训练兵，他们之后会来多少训练兵，她想着自己村庄里那两个小女孩会不会过几年也来这里。

30/30。

 

她想着自己已经长了不少的肌肉，她不再那么突出的肋骨，她还有点尖的肩膀，她更锐利的眼神。

30/30。

 

她想着被吃的事情，被确定为这群人里最弱的一个然后被巨人杀死。她想它们会不会知道，会不会在意，然后她想起了人类是如何在那些巨人手下变成担惊受怕的鹿，被吓得动弹不得，被几秒之内就杀掉。

29/30。

 

她想着自己是比巨人更聪明，更快，更有本事的。她决定不让自己的恐惧控制住自己。至少她这么希望。这样也就足够了。

30/30。

 

* * *

 

 

她以第九名的成绩毕业，但她的枪法排第一。夏莎·布劳斯的射击成绩是180发179中。据说这是训练兵团史无前例的成绩，但这不是她本人最好的成绩。

她漏了一枪。

 

* * *

 

 

她在极不理想的状况下回到了故乡。

她已经说好不让恐惧控制自己了，在发现自己只抓着一把斧头冲进一户人家，然后开始像劈烂木头一样砍巨人时也没有那么惊讶。她终于抓住了那个孩子被汗浸湿的纤细的手，开始狂奔时，她这么多年来终于感觉自己是被捕猎的一方。

她痛恨这种感觉。

只有四支箭，四次射击的机会来搞定这件事。

第一支打中了巨人，是这样，但它一点也不管用。她不觉得自己没打中，但也不觉得自己是打中了，然后那种奇怪的组合让她发觉杀巨人和打猎还是不一样的——至少不是完全一样的。

第二支箭完全没打中，然后她一下子想起了自己打漏的那枪，骂着自己，那也是她唯一一次真正这么做过。她的眼神暗淡，心怀被猎杀的恐惧时就打不中，没错，但关键是：

夏莎是个猎人。

把巨人的眼睛当做自己的目标，她拿出她最后的两支箭瞄准，射出去。她拒绝打偏，即使要自己跑过去用箭捅它。她还真就这么做了，成功了叫她谢天谢地。

她成功逃生了，所以在她看来，这也算；她还是只漏过一枪。

 

* * *

 

 

“你差点打中三笠了！”

但我没有，她这么想着，看着刺穿了手枪的箭。

反正她也不可能会的。

 

* * *

 

 

艾尔文的计划开始乱了。

“我们不是不杀国王吗，”利威尔说着，他的声音一如既往地漠然，但夏莎已经在他身边待的时间够长了，能知道他什么时候是有些苦恼的。

“计划是会改变的。”艾尔文只说了这么一句便在他们小队前摊开了作战计划。夏莎跟不上这个宏大的计划。入侵王宫需要很多卧底之类的工作，为了完成计划，每个人都被分配一个化名。要她都记住很困难，夏莎觉得也只有阿尔敏才能知道所有人扮的角色，所以她就专心思考着自己的任务。

过了一阵，阿尔敏说话了：“您想要兵长给他最后一击？”

他在说狙击手的任务。整个政变要伪装成一个社交活动，女孩们都要在晚礼服宽大的裙摆下穿着立体机动装置，男孩们呢，就只好不穿。但国王要被藏在暗处的狙击手射杀。一发子弹，一次机会。

“没错，”艾尔文回答，“我知道利威尔手上能沾这点血。而且，他在训练兵团的时期是射击成绩的纪录保持者。”

“是多少？”阿尔敏问。

利威尔看起来像是沉思了一下：“152。为什么？”

他的目光转向夏莎：“夏莎，你的分数更高。”

她觉得自己像那些担惊受怕的鹿，那些最弱的幼崽，那些猎物，她感觉自己肠胃像是被系成了一个结一样。

“我不知道——”

“夏莎，你的分数更高。”

“阿尔敏——”

“把你的分数告诉他们。”

她转身，看到艾尔文有所指待地等着她回答。“179。”

“满分是180？”

“是的。”

艾尔文露出半个微笑：“你只有一枪打偏了？”

夏莎移开视线。“不用把我说得那么了不起。有时候你就只有那一枪。”

令人恍然大悟的真相让全屋子的人都安静了下来。

艾尔文还是把暗杀国王的任务交给了夏莎·布劳斯。

 

* * *

 

 

“你只有一枪。”利威尔提醒着正在做准备的她。她又感觉自己像是个猎人了，而不只是个砍杀巨人的人。这还是不一样，但她还是和环境融为了一体，还是试着不被发现，还是努力去捕获猎物。“射偏了，你就会死。”他顿了一下，“我们都会死。”

“我知道。”她小声说着。在她身后，太阳光从窗户里洒了进来，鲜艳的橘色光芒像是一个响亮的目标。

“别射偏。”

“我不会的。”她希望那不是撒谎。

 

* * *

 

 

子弹径直穿过了国王的心脏。

她还是只漏过一枪。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：我超喜欢夏莎！！所以我想写一写以她为中心的故事。我比较喜欢她瞄准率最好这个设定。


End file.
